Pokoknya, aku ya suka nya sama kamu
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: "Kadang, kalau soal cinta, Lovino Vargas sama bodohnya seperti anak TK dan aljabar" Event #KuterimaKapalmu. Drabble 2 buah. Pairing Romano/Monaco, will be update later.


Untuk Event #KuterimaKapalmu. Kebetulan saya dapet punyanya Pindanglicious, Romano/Monaco. Awalnya saya berminat buat bikin Drabble Collection 3+ Drabble gitu, tapi karena saya caught up with some things, dan hasrat menulis saya tergantikan sama ngejar commisionan, saya baru bisa bikin segini. **Drabble ini pasti akan diupdate untuk permohonan maaf saya sama Pindang (walaupun updatenya akan ngacak).**

* * *

 _DRABBLE 1: 11.11 Pocky Day, eh-apa bedanya Pocky biasa dengan Pocky Strawberry, sih?_

 _Genre: Fluff without Plot/Bodoh-bodohan unyu/Ya begitulah._

Romano kesal, sangat kesal. Kelewat kesal hingga tengah alisnya berkerut.

Pasalnya, sepenting apa— _pocky rasa pisang, strawberry, atau cokelat?_

Kemarin tanggal sebelas November. Biasa saja? Memang, ia juga tidak bilang ada kejadian khusus di tanggal tersebut, bukan ulang tahunnya, bukan tanggal jadiannya dengan gadis bersurai pirang itu, apalagi tanggal bayar tagihan listrik ( _oh sial, dia lupa bayar tagihan internet kemarin, ah_ ). Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu bersumpah, kalau bukan karena Kiku, mungkin tanggal sebelasnya akan jadi biasa-biasa saja.

 _Tapi toh ya, sudah kejadian._

Kemarin pemuda berambut legam mendatangi kediamannya, ketika Romano masih asik dengan kasur dan selimutnya. Berbalut mimpi, indah sekali. Tapi tatapan Kiku tidak berkata demikian ( _lagipula, darimana pemuda itu masuk? Ia bersumpah sudah mengunci pintu depan dan jendela_ ), menarik selimutnya dengan kasar, kemudian melempar beberapa kotak makanan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya—bahasa Jepang, ia mana bisa baca? Lalu menjelaskan sebuah permainan bernama Pocky game, jadi benda ini namanya Pocky, dan terlepas dari itu—rasanya enak, _lumayan_.

"Iya, nanti di praktekin bareng Monaco ya,"

"Hah?"

...

"Nggak mau kalau pockynya bukan rasa Strawberry, Lovino,"

"Kok malah _demanding_ , sih, kamu,"

Itu percakapan pembuka antara dirinya dan gadis tersebut, Monaco menaikkan kacamata, menatap Lovino Vargas dibalik dua iris biru jernih yang seolah bisa melubangi kepala Lovino begitu saja. Tapi Monaco tetap keras kepala, berkata bahwa Pocky game akan ditolak mentah-mentah jika Pocky yang digunakan tidak rasa Strawberry. Demi tuhan, sejak kapan Monaco lebih memilih Pocky rasa Strawberry ketimbang dirinya? Walaupun ia yakin adiknya juga akan lebih memilih Pocky ketimbang dirinya. Sedih.

"Aku juga, kalau ada pocky rasa tomat, bakal lebih milih itu ketimbang kamu,"

"Maksudmu aku nggak lebih penting daripada Pocky?"

"Lah, kamu sendiri kayaknya lebih milih Pocky Strawberry daripada aku?"

Debat tiada henti, harusnya Lovino Vargas sudah menyiapkan diri untuk perdebatan bodoh ini—berpikir seberapa mudahnya dia terbawa emosi jika sudah berhadapan dengan pacarnya sendiri. Ah—padahal dia bisa saja hanya mengiyakan dan pergi membeli pocky dengan rasa yang dimau Monaco, tapi sayang sekali Romano tidak tahu harus membeli di mana—dan meminta pada pemuda Kiku itu juga rasanya mustahil (ia sudah diberi tiga kotak: dua rasa pisang dan satu rasa cokelat, masa iya dia mau minta lagi?).

Romano mendengus, mengembalikan kotak itu kedalam tasnya. "Oke, sekarang kalo kamu nggak mau main sama aku, jangan salahkan aku jika aku mencoba ini dengan—"

"—Eeeh, iya, iya."

Haha, _perfect_.

" _Alright then_ ,"

* * *

DRABBLE 2: Kebanyakan bengong karena lagi jatuh cinta.

Prompt: Rambut.

Genre: Fluff without Plot/Bodoh-bodohan tapi nggak sebodoh yang diatas.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Lovino Vargas selalu terdiam, menatap jendela, pada pantulannya sendiri. Pada matahari, dia pun bertanya—sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, yang mungkin orang lain akan mentertawakannya habis-habisan jika dia berani mengungkapkannya. Tapi ada satu yang mengelilingi benak pemuda tersebut; tentang bagaimana dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan pada surai gadis itu—pirang, halus ketika jemarinya menyisir diam-diam.

Hari ini pula, di rumahnya, di suatu ambang jendela dengan kayu berulir abad pertengahan—pemuda itu duduk, sikunya bertumpu pada punggung sofa, dan pandangannya tidak berganti selain pada kaca bening dan sinar yang menembusnya. Cerah, dan sejenak berpikir apakah surai Monaco akan lebih bercahaya lagi ketika ditimpa sinar mentari. Wajahnya bodoh, mengawang pada pemandangan, hingga tak sadar beban di sofa sampingnya pertanda ada orang lain.

"Kau sedang apa?" Suaranya lembut, Lovino tak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui siapa—Monaco, dengan buku terbuka di pangkuannya, iris biru menilik dari balik kacamata yang membingkai wajah manisnya. Tatapannya ingin tahu—namun sediit kelebat khawatir terlintas, dan Lovino Vargas tahu. Ia mungkin sudah berada disini lebih lama dari yang ia rasakan, sehari penuh? Tidak, sekarang masih pukul sepuluh.

"Tidak, menatap pemandangan, musim panas cerah—tidak lebih," senyumnya naik, ujung pipinya berkedut tatapan Monaco semakin menajam padanya. _Tidak ada yang mengetahui Lovino Vargas lebih baik dari gadis ini, eh? Jika adiknya tidak dihitung, tentu._

"Tidak lebih dari itu? Wajahmu terlihat—bodoh, kau pasti sedang memikirkan hal lain, apa—rencana mengadakan festival tomat lainnya?" suara gadis itu pecah menjadi tawa, dan Lovino Vargas tidak bisa untuk tidak melekatkan kedua bulirnya pada tawa sang gadis, membuatnya semakin terlihat bodoh, dua iris yang melebar. Demi tuhan, jika ini yang dinamakan _Love-struck_ , dia akan memilih untuk tidak punya perasaan saja sekalian.

Karena demi apapun, sosok di hadapannya sangat...

 _...menawan._

"Mungkin, pesta tomat bisa jadi ide yang bagus. Musim panen sebentar lagi, 'kan?" _Snickers_ , ujung pipinya naik kembali. Dia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengelus puncak kepala Monaco, perlahan, merasakan tiap desir pelan ketika tangannya mengurai surai pirang dalam genggamannya. Monaco bergeming, bukan marah, atau sentakan kaget. Alih-alih—menyurukkan kepalanya pada dada pemuda itu, menahan tawanya. Jelas sekali Lovino Vargas terlihat sangat bodoh dengan rona di pipinya.

"Tapi bukan itu kan? Aku tahu, katakan saja," suara mungilnya terbenam.

"Yep, bukan itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedang berpikir mengenai— _mu_ ,"

"Aku?"

"Yeah,"

 _Kau, dan mengapa dirimu begitu menarik._

* * *

 **A/N** : Saya minta maaf banget kalau ternyata Romano/Monaco nya OOC, karena saya baru sadar saya gak pandai mainin sifat char Hetalia. Kalau ada feedback/Saran atau mau minta prompt tambahan boleh taruh di komentar, nanti saya pertimbangkan. Drbl ini pasti di update, karena saya merasa masih punya hutang sama Ndang 8"Db. _Have fun reading_.


End file.
